Eternal Love
by seventy9me
Summary: Just read ;)
1. Default Chapter

F o r e w o r d s  
  
Not any fanfic in particular. Somewhat like Harry Porter. But it isn't.  
  
All characters of this story is fictional and belong to me.  
  
Please do not steal my characters.  
  
If anyone thinks this is related to Harry Porter. Sorry it isn't.  
  
Thank you for reading my story. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
. s e v e n t y 9 m e 


	2. New School

Chapter1-NewSchool  
  
Great. I'm finally back to schooling. Geez. I'm lonely. I don't recognize a single soul around this area. It's a brand new school and i guess it's everyone's first year here.  
  
Brand new school and a brand new life for me. Guess i won't be seeing my old friends anymore. Boarding school is so NEW to me. Looks like it's time for me to proceed to my classroom. I walked up the long and steep stairs leading to my first class of the year. Cheerleading. As i walked into class, there was total silence. No one knew each other. Someone had to start the things going at it was gonna be me.  
  
"Hey girls. Wassup. My name is Rachel." i said out loud. The girls then began introducing themselves. Soon, we were all friends. i was glad that i had made the move to start everything going. In a moment, our coach walked into class. She was Ms Lox . She wanted us all to introduce ourselves to her. It was kind of typical and i was getting bored. Soon, everything was getting started up. We started our lesson very soon. Cheer leading is so much fun. It brought all of us close together. We had to practice in group. I was in the "sistax" group. Although i didn't know why we had such funny names for our groups, i played along. In no time, training was over. The bell rang. It was our break time. And off to literature class. I was so yearning for the assembly at 6. We were gonna know which house we were in and which locker we were gonna have and which dormitory we were gonna live in for our stay of 10 years in the school. I was getting so excited. During the break we had, i hanged out with my cheer leading group. Autumn suggested we become a group meaning we hang out and do things together. We all agreed. We were gonna call ourselves "sistax" . We were gonna be popular in school. We were all 15. Who doesn't want to be popular in school?! I rushed to literature class. I was running late. "bump". Someone had bump into me and caused me to fall we my books falling out of my hand. It was a guy. "I'm sorry!" was the first words that came out of his mouth. He helped me up and got my books for me. I thanked him.. but i will never forget that beautiful smile of his. He was also taking literature and thus we walked to literature class together. "Jon, Jon Grey." "Rachel, Rachel White." Those were the only words we said while we walked. I felt awkward. Literature class was boring. I was glad when the bell soon rang. It was 4. I had the rest of the day off. I wanted to make more friends. I decided to hang out with Jon since he was free too. We took a long walk to the cafe. We talked. I soon found myself falling for Jon and i hope he was too. I ordered a cup of juice and he ordered a cup of tea. Jon and i had so much in common. We had so much to talk about. As if it would never end. We chatted and time flew by. It was finally 6. The walk to the grand hall was short. Everyone had already gathered at the hall. I saw my girlfriends and walked towards them. I told them about Jon and they were happy for me. The headmaster had arrived and tried to grab our attention. Slowly, he read out all the pupils names. "Rachel White", " Autumn Red", " Joy Agnes", " Roy Leona", " Tammie Black", "Jennifer Thomas". " You are posted to house Sapphire and will be living in room 17." I almost shouted out loud. I was actually living with my best friends. We were all glad. How much better can my day be?! "Jon Grey", " Brian Livingston", "Mathew Light", " Arian Mathews", " Darren Ron", " Rob Spring". "You are posted to house Sapphire and will be living in room 18." I looked towards him and his friends. They were happy. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. After the whole ceremony, we went to place our stuff in our room and went to have our dinner. Our room was like a complete house. We had our own toilet, a TV set. Six comfy beds, a phone, a brand new computer with internet access. Our life here will never be boring. {What will happen next? Follow on} 


	3. Where love began

Chapter 2- Where love all began.  
  
It was the second day of school. Literature class was up first. I met Jon outside our rooms and headed for class. We chatted. It was great. I wasn't feeling lonely anymore. I knew with Jon and my girlfriends, I was gonna be happy.  
  
Jon sat next to me. We were passing note under the table. We almost go caught by the teacher several times. We were lucky she didn't see us. I was shocked when Jon asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't know what to write. We knew each other for only two days. We were getting along very well. I do have feelings for him. In the end I wrote a yes and passed the note back to him. I saw his expression. He was so happy he almost shouted out loud. I giggled. He heard me and began blushing.  
  
I had to go for cheerleading class right after lit. Class and Jon had to go for basketball training. I was so happy that day and ran towards cheerleading class. Found my girlfriends and told them what had happened. They shouted out loud. "NO WAY!" Autumn shouted. Miss Lox walked in that very moment and we all had to leave our comments for later. As usual cheer leading was fun. It was only 12 when it ended and I decided to have my lunch with them while we talked.  
  
"Girls guess what. I met this awesome cute guy during art class. His name is Mathew Light. He's totally suave" Joy said. " Isn't he one of Jon's friend. They live next to us." I replied. Joy almost jumped out of her sit. She was excited. Roy in the other hand was complaining about her boring lessons of Drama. She hated Arian. He was in her Drama class and had embarrassed her in class.  
  
I had the rest of the day off. I decided to go back to my room. I was alone. My girlfriends had gone for their other lessons and I was left alone. I wanted to look for Jon. I hope he isn't having practice still. I knocked on the door of his room. He was in. He came and opened the door for me. I walked in. We chatted the whole afternoon until we were interrupted by Arian. The guy Roy had hated so much. He was good looking and polite I wondered why Roy hated him so much. He joined in our conversation and we got along well. When I talked about Roy, Arian went all quiet. I asked him what he did to Roy that made her so upset. He told me it was all an accident. I felt sorry for him and I promised him I talked to Roy tonight. We spent the rest of the afternoon chatting and went for dinner together. I had a great time with them.  
  
That night I talked to Roy about not being so angry over Arian. She cooled down and said okay. Mission Accomplished. I wanted to tell Arian immediately but I was afraid of being caught so I decided to tell him the next morning.  
  
{Enough of Rachel's POV? Well will be talking about someone else's in the next chp. =) } 


	4. Tammie's POV

Chapter 3- Tammie's POV  
  
Cheerleading was the first class I had to attend this morning. Went to class with the girls. We were given a big surprise by Miss Lox. There was gonna be a competition amongst the 4 groups of the cheerleading squad. We were gonna win. That lesson we practice real hard. It was gonna be a mistake-less one.  
  
Dance Class was up next. All the while I hadn't rushed but today, I was so late. When I finally got to class Miss Ann was there. I was in such a bad situation. "Miss Black, what is your reason for being late?" I couldn't say I was late because I had forgotten to look at the time and was busily chatting with my friends. Suddenly out of no where "Miss Ann, I saw Tammie in cheerleading class. Their training was still going on when the bell had ringed." It was Brian. I quickly walked over to Brian and thanked him quietly. Soon after Dance class began.  
  
I was so hungry after that. My girlfriends were all having classes and didn't want to be wandering around school alone. Brian saw me and asked if he could hang out with me for the day because he too was being left alone due to the schedule of his friends. I agreed. We went to the canteen to have our lunch. We chatted and soon, I found out that Brian was such an adorable guy. Love blossomed between the both us. I didn't know it was happening but when I looked into his eyes the feeling was so great. It can't be explained.  
  
That night, Roy hanged out with Arian; Rachel was having a date with Jon. The three of us were left stranded in our room. There was a knock on the door. It was Brian. He said he wanted to talk to me privately. The two girls shot me a curious look. I turned back and gave them a "I-don't know" look. I walked to the corridor outside our rooms. Brian took my hand and looked into my eyes. "Tammie. I.kinda like you. You see these while i have always tried to grab your attention and I was so happy when you said I could hang out with you today. I don't know if you like me or not but..." there was total silence. I didn't dare make a sound. I liked him too. I didn't know what he was gonna ask me so I decided to stay quiet. "Would you like to .. be my girl?!" I kept quiet. He had that puppy look on his face. I couldn't bear to say no and hurt his heart. "Yes." He eyes were already watery. It was tears of joy. I laughed out loud. He was so cute. He laughed along. I decided to turn in and end the day. I gave him a good night kiss and went back into my room. Autumn and Joy ran up to me. "What did he wanted to tell you?" "He wanted me to be his girl." The two girls were so shocked. They look like they had just heard a real good news or maybe a bad one.  
  
{enjoyed my story so far? ~_~?? } 


End file.
